It's Such a Fine Line
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: The Story of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde after the end of the story. Only Jekyll didn't take his life. Hyde took over and fled from London, leaving Henry Jekyll's new wife Emma alone. Seeking vengeance for her lost husband, Emma tracks down Hyde, to kill him. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Prologue: Emma's Pledge

**(This fanfic is based on the musical Jekyll & Hyde. As well as the actual novel by Robert Louis Stevenson. In future I will use characters of my own, but for present I only use ones from the real story. Such as Emma Carew. I hope you enjoy.)**

**Prologue**

**I loved Henry Jekyll more than I could ever say. He was my reason, and my life, and he always will be. He was to be my husband, and companion until our dying day. That is until Edward Hyde was created, and took Henry away from me.**

**My love was little more than a lap dog within Hyde's control. He lost himself and his views of what was really important. He lost his faith in goodness being stronger than evil, and in the end it swallowed him whole, and left him barren; leaving only a shell of the man that I had known for so long.**

**Henry tried to conquer his darker counterpart with one last attempt with some of the rare drugs that had brought Hyde into existence. And for a time it worked, we were finally married and lived happily for about three months. But the drugs were not enough for Hyde to disappear completely. Only my dear Henry could make him leave forever. But in the end he gave in, and let Hyde win the finally battle; and my Henry Jekyll was lost.**

**Hyde took all the money out of Henry's account and left London. Where he departed to, I do not know. I only know that I must find him and kill him for the sake of mankind. It is the only way the world can be safe from him, the abomination. The murderer.**

**I will track him down if it takes me a lifetime, but Edward Hyde will pay for his crimes. And as god as my witness, he will suffer!**

* * *

**"_Somehow I have to get back to the place where our journey started. Find the course he charted, when he first departed. _**

**_Somehow I have to hang on the vision that first inspired him. To the hope that fired him, when the world admired him. _**

**_I'll find a way back to the higher ground. And see the view I saw before. I'll search the world until the answers found. Turn his despair around forever more. _**

**_Somehow I've got to rebuild all the dreams that the winds have scatter. What fate has shattered. I'll retrieve what mattered._**

**_Somehow I've got to go on till the evil has been defeated, till his works completed. He must not be cheated! _**

**_God you must help me carry on! When it seems all hope has gone! I have got to. . . . Carry on!" _**

_-Emma Carew Jekyll. Wife of Dr. Henry Jekyll._


	2. Chapter One: Waiting, and Letting Go

**Chapter One: Waiting at the Train Station and Letting Go**

It was raining, and showed no signs of stopping; which served to make the shadowed man even more agitated than he already was. He had just bought two tickets out of London, to the port, where he and his companion were to take a ship, to the Continent. This man had purposefully picked his destination to take him as far away from England as was possible. His past called for desperate measures.

The large man walked over to one of the many benches that lined the train station and sat down roughly, growling at a nearby woman as he did so. She quickly shifted her gaze away, her body visibly shaking.

Since the hour was late, there were not many people waiting, but be that as it may the man was still bothered. He didn't like company, especially snooty nobles, with too much money, and no compassion. As he watched the woman who had been staring at him, he fingered the knife he carried in his deep jacket pocket, and shuddered. Oh how badly he wanted to use his blade made of pure silver on her delicate little throat. Oh how badly he wanted to bring judgment down on all of these people's heads; for he was the judge and jury. He was the executioner and the crowd all in one. He was Satan's right hand. He was Edward Hyde.

Hyde felt the small figure sitting next to him stir, which instantly got his full attention. He looked down at the small woman, his eyes traveling over her body that was now hidden by a large coat he had taken from a man on their way here. Not that he would need it anymore.

"Are you warm enough Lucy?" Hyde asked, his deep voice sending shivers down the woman's body.

"I'm fine sir." She said quietly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"That you are," Hyde agreed, with a low chuckle. "But that fact was never in question my dear. I asked you a specific inquiry, and I expect a specific answer."

He lifted her chin making her look into his dark green eyes. "Are you warm enough?" He asked again.

"Yes, I'm warm enough." Lucy replied sorrowfully.

"Good. . ." Hyde replied looking at her with hungry eyes. "Then you can warm me up, my dear." He said with a smile.

Lucy tried not to show her disgust and fear, as she slid closer to him. She pressed herself against his side, wrapping her arms around him. She buried her head into him, wishing that things could've been different. Wishing that 'he' was with her.

"Don't worry Lucy," Hyde said stroking her hair possessively. "Soon we will be on the train, and we will be rid of this place. We will be able to start anew, together."

"A new life. . ." Lucy repeated, the tears finally coming, and falling down her pale cheeks.

It was ironic that Hyde would be talking about a new life, when that was all she had ever wanted. Lucy wanted to start over; but not with him. Her heart belonged to another. A man that she knew she could never have; the renowned Doctor Jekyll of 46 parley street. He had shown her a world that she never knew existed. He had shown her sympathy, and tenderness. He had opened up her heart to an emotion she had never felt before. Love.

"Yes," Hyde agreed. "A new life without restraints, or confinements."

"I guess this means no more whoring around either." Lucy said more to herself than Hyde, though he must have heard because a few moments later he let out a bark like laugh.

"No." Hyde said when he was finished laughing. "There is no need for you to 'whore around.'"

Lucy smiled briefly against his coat before the sorrow filled her again, and the tears came back. She tried to push Henry Jekyll from her mind, but it was no use. He was all her mind's eye could see. He was her obsession. He was her sanity, in the arms of Hyde. He was the one good, in her life filled with evil. And he was gone.

* * *

Emma Carew closed her suitcase tight, and looked around her room one last time, knowing she would most likely never see it again. Not that it mattered anymore. With her Henry gone, nothing mattered anymore.

The room was the same as it had always been, white walls and a wooden floor. Books lined the countless shelves that filled ever corner, and available space. She was a true book worm, she just couldn't read enough.

This was one of the qualities that Henry had most liked about her. Unlike the majority of his sex, Henry Jekyll had believed that woman should be educated alongside men, with equal treatment. He had taken it upon himself to tutor Emma when they first met, taking the time and care to help her understand the topics he taught. He had seen a keen interest that sparkled in her large light green eyes that begged for knowledge. And being a gentleman of the highest caliber he had obliged her.

Emma smiled at the memory of Henry pouring over notes he had written; substantial amounts of ink staining his soft hands, and forearms. His concentration was to say the least; endearing.

Emma felt her heart break again, as she remembered the past, and wondered what might have been. She grabbed her suitcase, and left her room, and all the memories it held.

* * *

Emma sighed as the coach hit another pot hole, making her fly across the length of the carriage and flop against the other side.

She stifled the curse her lips threatened to spill. Knowing that the word she had in mind, was one a lady should never say.

Emma almost cried out for joy as the carriage stopped in front of her destination; John Utterson's bachelor flat. She climbed out of the coach shrugging away the footman's hand, as he tried to help her down. She jumped down, in a fashion that made the passers-by gasp. She rolled her eyes, and told the driver to wait for her return, and that she would only be a moment.

She knocked on the door, and stood back politely. The door opened on a flushed older man, who Emma guessed was the Lawyers butler.

"Good day Miss," He said looking questioningly. "May I be of assistance?"

Emma didn't bother to correct the old butler. What was the use, she was a widow after all.

"Yes," she answered quickly, praying that he would not turn her away. "I'm here to see Mr. Utterson please."

"I'm afraid he is visiting with a gentleman at the moment Miss." The butler replied.

Emma nodded and began to turn away when the old butler said, "But if you would like to wait for him, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind seeing you."

Emma nodded and walked past the butler into the greeting hall. It was quite spacious, and comfortable for a flat, she thought, as she looked around her. The butler bid her to follow him into the waiting room. Once he made sure she was comfortable, he left to announce her presence to his master.

Emma took off her hat and gloves, laying them on the cushion beside her. There was no need for ceremony here. Not with John. Not after all they had been through together, during Henry's time of solace.

Within a couple of minutes Mr. Utterson entered the room, with the gentleman the butler had mentioned, on his heels. Emma's eyes widened slightly as she realized that the other man was her father.

Sir Danvers Carew looked down at his daughter with surprise. "Emma, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to talk to Mr. Utterson Father." Emma said clearing her throat as she stood up to shake John's hand.

"Ms. Carew, it's always a pleasure." John said kissing her hand gently. "What can I do for you?"

"I came to say goodbye actually."

Both men looked at her startled. "Goodbye?"

"I am leaving London, and I wished to see you one last time before I departed." She said smiling at her old friend.

"You will be doing no such thing!" Sir Danvers said sternly. "You are not leaving London."

Emma didn't bother arguing with him, she merely turned to the Lawyer, "I was wondering; do you still have Henry's diary John?"

Utterson walked over to a desk in the corner of the room, and pulled out a black leather bound book. He held it reverently as he passed it to the young woman.

"Just promise me you'll be safe Ms. Carew." Utterson said his eyes growing wet as he passed the last bit of his friend on to another.

"I will John," Emma promised gently. "Take care of yourself."

Emma was about to turn away when she remembered the piece of paper in her pocket. She brought out the photograph and held it out to Utterson.

"He would have wanted you to have this." She said passing the photo of Henry and the Lawyer embracing. She smiled as John looked at it.

"Thank you," He said quietly.

Emma gave him one last smile before she turned to leave.

"Emma you are not walking out that door!" Her father yelled franticly, grasping her shoulder firmly.

"I must father," Emma said quietly. "You must let me."

"I don't want to lose you, I can't let you go." He whispered solemnly.

"Father if you try to you will never lose me. I love you more than you will ever know, but I must leave this place. I can't stay here in London. There is nothing left for me."

She patted his hand, and continued towards the door. "You mustn't be afraid of letting go." Emma said as she closed the door behind her, leaving the two men staring at the place she had been only moments before.

* * *

_A new life. . . What we wouldn't give to have a new life. . . With Sympathy and Tenderness. . . With love, and most importantly. . . With Revenge. . . . . _

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If so please drop me a review. Oh and by the way all the songs and quotes are from the musical. :)**_  
_


	3. Chapter Two: I Need To Know

**Chapter Two: I Need to Know**

Emma settled into her seat in the compartment that had been assigned to her upon arrival at the Train Station. She watched as London flew past her, and soon the big city, gave way to a vast woodland, that consisted tall grasses and thin trees. It was really quite beautiful, though Emma couldn't see the life around her, all her thoughts focused on her goal. Her salvation.

Emma Carew had never lived anywhere but London, and to leave it permanently, was a considerably shock for her. She took a deep breath placing her head in her hands. Nothing made sense anymore, or maybe it never had, and she just hadn't been paying attention. But whatever the case, Emma soon felt the bitter sting of her sorrow creep up on her once more from darkest corner of her soul and eat at her. She quickly pushed the pain away, as she had done for weeks now, and thought of other things.

Her train of thought was interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly. Emma looked up to see a young gentlemen in uniform standing before her. He looked at her and asked timidly, "Miss are you alright?"

Emma waved off his concern, "I'm fine. Please I just wish to be left alone sir." Her voice came out much sharper than she had intended, and she instantly felt bad.

The man blinked in surprise, but nodded and took a seat opposite to her, looking out the window.

Emma wanted to apologize, but that would just warrant quaint conversation. Which was the last thing she wanted. Instead she picked up the black, leather bound book that had been resting on her lap. She had been hesitant to read Henry's diary, but if she was to have any hope of finding Edward Hyde, she would have to.  
She took one last look out the window, and the England countryside, before she opened the cover and began to read the first passage.

* * *

_Henry Jekyll, M.D. _

_January, 13__th__ 1881_

_Today, I have dabbled into the unknown, and now there is no turning back for me. Not now, or ever. I am like a man possessed. In a dream state, though I am most certainly wake._

_As I was taking care of one of my patients this morning, he said something that has forever changed my life._

_"Can a man be just pure good and evil?" - end of quote._

_This question, I could not truthfully answer. And it made me wonder, is it possible for a person to be absolute good or evil?_

_I sense that this question can, and will change everything. I have started my hypothesis this very night after returning home from the hospital._

_Could one, separate these polar opposites from the mind? I must know the answer. And I will find it. For the sake of mankind, I will find the answer._

* * *

Emma read through about fifty pages more, of notes and Henry's theories before she found what she was truly looking for. She saw the that date was 1888, meaning it had happened eight years after Henry had asked his question and started his research. She quickly, began reading once more.

* * *

_Henry Jekyll, M.D. _

_September, 14__th__ 1888 3:56 a.m. _

_**Experiment Test #1 **_

_I started this alone and I must finish it alone. I realize now, I must use myself as the subject of the experiment._

_"I must be wise, I must try to analyze each change in me. Every little detail that I see.  
How will it be? Will I see the world through different eyes?_

_Like a warning light, glimmering in red; like crimson bloodshed shimmering in red._  
_Beautiful and strange, see the colors change right before my eyes._

_See how they dance and they sparkle like diamonds at night. To lead me out of the darkness and into the light."_

_3:58 a.m. _

_It is done. I have injected five centiliters of the newly fused formula, into my blood stream._

_I feel a bit of euphoria; light headed, almost giddy. But besides that, there are no noticeable behavioral differences or anything too out of the ordinary._

_Now my die is cast, and I have nothing left to loose. Time alone can prove my theory's true. I will show the world that we are in control. . . ._

_Dear God. . . What is this?_

_Something is happening -I can't explain -_  
_Something inside me is different -_

_Make the pain go away, please. . . . . . . ._

* * *

Emma frantically turned the page, and saw large black dots on the surface where ink must have been spilled. She looked and found more writing at the very bottom, in a spidery looking text.

* * *

_**. . . . . 4 o'clock and all is well. . . . . **_

_**An unexpected development indeed. . . I am free! **_

* * *

Emma felt angry tears in her eyes. She knew whose handwriting this was. This was the birth certificate of Edward Hyde. The proof that through the combination of drugs, and research, Henry Jekyll had created a monster. The long black letters blotted on the paper like a demon's signature. And it disgusted Emma.

But be that as it may, she knew it was the only way she would be able to understand Hyde. So through bitter tears, she picked up the book once again and continued to read.

* * *

Lucy couldn't sleep, not with Hyde holding her so close. She had cried all of her tears, and now she felt empty.

If only Dr. Jekyll could come and save her. If only Love was everlasting. . . .


	4. Chapter Three: The Monster Within

Author's Note: During 'A Confrontation of Opposing Forces' The Bold Italics are Hyde and the Regular Italics are Jekyll. Just a heads up! :D**  
**

**Chapter Three: The Monster Within **

* * *

_**"Emma Carew, can this be you? What kind of man is this you've taken? Can you not see the kind of life that this would be? You are mistaken! Time to awaken, before it's too late. . . Before you forever determine your fate."**_

_**"When despair tears me in two, who can I turn to but you? You know who I am... Take me as I am." **_

_**"Henry Jekyll, you're a devil. You have robbed us of London's most lovely girl. I could turn to drink when I stop to think, Emma's marrying a Doctor, instead of an Earl, poor girl!"**_

* * *

Emma had continued to read Henry's diary late into the night, as the train chugged along. The leather bound book in her hands, felt heavier as she turned each page, until finally she reached the last couple of entries. Emma noticed the hand writing was very shaky, and uneven, but with a focused eye she was able to make out the words.

* * *

_December, 3__rd__, 1888 _

_It is done! I have met Edward Hyde in a battle of wits, and I have succeeded! All is well! I can now breathe a sigh of relief, and finally get some rest. _

_The drugs have worked, and I am back on the road of righteousness. Soon, Hyde's evil will be nothing more than a memory, and I will be back on track with my search for pure goodness. _

_Now I will rest for the first time in what seems like years. . . _

* * *

Emma turned to the next entry, with a heavy heart. _"If only he had been freed from Hyde. . . If only we could have stayed together. . ." _

The elegant woman scanned the next page date, and felt tears prickle in her eyes. It was January, 1st: her wedding day.

* * *

_January, 1__st__, 1889 _

_Now that I place pen to paper, I realize it is actually the 2__nd__, but I had to write about the wedding. _

_Emma, was like an angel, and I found that breathing was rather difficult when she stood near me. She was a vision of beauty as she walked down the aisle towards me, on her father's arm. I couldn't believe how lucky I truly was.  
_

_The vows went by in a blur of excitement, and soon we were dancing as a married couple. _

"_Mrs. Jekyll may I have this dance?" I asked my beautiful bride. Her answer made my heart almost burst with joy. _

"_Dr. Jekyll, you may have every dance." _

_The rest of the evening, was spent excepting congratulations, and greeting guests, though I couldn't take my eyes off of Emma. How badly I wanted to. . . But I mustn't write such things. Nay ever say them aloud. . . It is not proper. . . _

_I would write more, but Mrs. Jekyll is calling me, to breakfast, so I must go. Hopefully the maid has taken the day off. For Emma cooks the best food . . . If not, we shall have to send her away! _

* * *

Emma laughed as tears slid down her pale cheeks. This was the only entry in the entire journal, where Henry seemed like his old self: happy, joking, and content with life. He was so pure. . .

Mrs. Emma Carew Jekyll brought the page up to her lips and kissed it gently. "Dr. Jekyll, you may have every dance."

* * *

Edward Hyde stirred, as he felt the figure beside him try to get up, from the bed they shared. The man's dark green eyes opened slowly, coming to focus on the small woman.

"Lucy, couldn't you sleep." He asked a wicked grin slowly spreading across his face.

"No sir."

Hyde eyed the woman, "Well, I'm sure we could remedy that."

Lucy tried her best not to shake. "I'm actually quite hungry. Could we, maybe go to the dinning coach?"

The large man, propped himself up on his elbows, and studied the girl. "I'm not. . . But I suppose, you could go."

Lucy almost cried out loud with relief. She would have time to herself finally!

Hyde saw her reaction, and smirked. "But make sure you come back soon love. You wouldn't want me to come looking for you."

Lucy nodded and quickly left the cabin. As the door slid closed behind her, she felt strangely elated. Lucy Harris ran down the cars, with one thing on her mind. _Escape. _She had to get off this train, and away from Hyde.

* * *

The right hand of Satan watched, as Lucy ran down the hall, and out of their coach. He smiled, as he thought of what he would do to her later.

"_Yes, yes, my dear Lucy. You are a fine specimen of a woman. A little under-fed, but beautiful nonetheless." _

Hyde stalked into the cabin's private bathroom, and began running water in the large tub that lined the back of the wall. As the water ran into the porcelain tub, the man's dark green eyes moved deliberately towards the looking glass. He smirked at his reflection, and his face could only be described as wicked.

Edward Hyde ran his long pointer finger across the surface of the mirror, and chuckled darkly.

"I hope you like it in there Jekyll, cause you're never coming out again."

The surface of the mirror changed briefly, and a man with wide pleading eyes looked back at Satan right hand.

"I told you, that you would never be rid of me my dear. And now, you will decay inside me, until there is only Hyde left."

Hyde smiled even more, as he felt Jekyll scream inside him.

"You know," Hyde chuckled. "Lucy was right. _**Good is evil and all evil is good.**_"

* * *

**A Confrontation of Opposing Forces**

"_Lost in the darkness, Silence surrounds you. Once there was morning, now it's endless night.  
I will find the answer. I'll never desert you - I promise you this - Till the day that I..."  
_  
_**"Do you really think that I would ever let you go? Did you think I'd ever set you free? If you did, I'm sad to say. . . It simply isn't so. You'll never escape from me. You never could Jekyll."**_

"_All that you are is a face in the mirror. I close my eyes and you'll disappear!" _

"_**I'm what you face, when you face in the mirror. As long as you live, I will still be here!" **_

_"All that you are is the end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream! After tonight ends, I shall end this demon dream and you along with it!" _

"_**This is not a dream, my friend- this will never end. I am the nightmare that goes on! Edward Hyde is here to stay, no matter what you may pretend- And he'll flourish long after you're gone!" **_

"_Soon you will die, and my silence will hide you! You cannot choose but to lose control." _

"_**You can't control me. . . I live deep inside you. Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!" **_

"_I don't need you to survive, like you need me. I'll become whole as you dance with death! And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!" _

"_**I'll live inside you forever!" **_

"_NO!" _

"_**With Satan, himself, by my side!" **_

"_NO!" _

"_**And I know that now and forever, they'll never be able to separate Jekyll from Hyde!" **_

"_Hyde, can't you see, it's over now? It's time to die!" _

"_**No, not I. Only you!" **_

"_If I die, you die too!" _

"_**You'll die in me! I'll be you!" **_

"_Damn you Hyde! Set me free!" _

"_**Can't you see, that you ARE ME!" **_

"_No. . . . Deep inside. . ."_

"_**I AM YOU! YOU ARE EDWARD HYDE!" **_

"_No- NEVER!" _

"_**Yes Jekyll, forever." **_

"_God damn you, Hyde, take all of your evil deeds, and rot in hell! _

_**I'm sure I'll see you there Jekyll, after all, we are one in the same. . ."**_

"_NEVER!" _

* * *

Dun-Dun-DAHHHHHH! Yes, Henry Jekyll is still alive! And Lucy is going to try and escape! DUN DUN DAHHHHHH! XD

All the quotes were taken from Jekyll & Hyde the musical, and are not mine! I changed some lyrics around to fit my purpose, but for the most part they are the same. :) This was a really fun chapter to write.

Please leave review if you like the story. I would love to hear from ya!

~Lyn Harkeran


End file.
